


Not Your Daddy

by sugarpixi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Dad-kink, F/M, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin X Elize fic spawned through talking about Dad-kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Daddy

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia/Xillia2 or these characters .  


Not Your Daddy  


It was the first time they were going to make love. The first time they were doing it right. Because the first time felt like anything but making love and it was outside in the wilderness, although it may have been appropriate because whatever overcame the pair at the time was raw and primal. Still, it was not proper for a lady like Elize. This time, for sure it was proper. Well, at least the most it can be, taking a stroll, talking about feelings, admitting to wanting to do it, deciding together they wanted to. Still, thinking about the other little details, Alvin did still feel a bit sleazy. After all, he was taking such a pretty, young, girl into an inn with such acts in mind. He could feel Jude’s palm fist in his gut with a follow up to the face, could feel the glare Milla would give him, hear Leia’s threats, and Rowen’s disappointed jibing. At least Teepo wasn’t present. Aw shit. That annoying little spud would kill his mood for sure.  


He shivered at those thoughts and wiped the cold sweat that broke from the side of his face. Sensing the atmosphere, his younger companion turned to him and gave him an innocent smile.  


“Are you all right, Alvin?”  


Great, kid. Way to make me feel guiltier he thought. He brushed a hand over his hair and assured her everything was just fine. Satisfied by his response, she turned to face forward and walked ahead of him to the receptionist. Alvin rushed to her side and spoke up before Elize could possibly do or say anything. 

“Two rooms, please!” he chimed and looked at his companion sheepishly. She surprisingly had a calm and straight face. Elize is mature. More than likely she understood. Losing extra gald on an unused room was no big deal, long as it spared him any suspicions, although in the back of his mind he did worry about what his companion may have been feeling or thinking. The thought that he could have hurt her… But, did she cease to surprise him. As they both walked to their respective ‘rooms’ he felt a warmth envelope his gloved hand. He was in his head anxious and still uncomfortable about what he had gotten himself into. Yet there she was beside him, fearlessly taking his hand in hers and humming to boot.  


Once inside the room, the ex-mercenary found himself at the mercy of Elize: toppling on top of the bed with her over him. He decided to just expect the unexpected from her after all of the surprises. The petite young woman sat across of him, kissing his exposed skin and grabbing at his clothes desperately. She stopped abruptly to look at him when she noticed he had barely responded. She knew he was holding back. But she was giving him a certain look with her large green eyes, pleading and daring him to make a move. It was a look that said she had to start something because she knew he wouldn’t.  


Hesitantly, gingerly, Alvin pulled her towards him and leaned in. As their lips connected it was like his senses were awakened and he became very aware of how hungry he was for her. The deeper they kissed, the less restraint he had. It was like he couldn’t get any closer to her, even though their bodies were pressed as far as they could be, with as little space as possible. As their bodies fell into a grinding rhythm, he quickly cast his gloves away. He needed to touch her with his bare hands, hands that weren’t worthy of touching her but dammit what else could he do? He needed to feel her, all of her in all the ways possible. He wanted to memorize her shape, how she felt.  


When they both stood before each other baring all, he knew she felt the same way. She wanted to feel all of him too. Her skin flushed pink, she was probably shy, but she was not embarrassed. In fact, she was rather adventurous, experimentally kissing and touching his body. She showed that unlike him she probably was more aware of what was happening the last time they were involved, as demonstrated by the way she was touching him. She was still exploring him and yet there were spots she touched as if she was very familiar with them. He couldn’t help the involuntary movement and the sounds he was making—did she just giggle at him? Now, that does it. With a wolfish grin, Alvin had Elize pinned with her hands above her head, and very large surprised eyes. He took in the sight, her helpless expression, how quickly her chest was rising and falling… It made his heart race even more. Was that even possible? His body temperature certainly rose. It felt good. He had never felt so happy and so secure. It was amazing how such a tiny frame made him feel that way.  


The ex-mercenary placed his lips lightly on her forehead before nestling into the crook of her neck and trailing his tongue on her collar bones. He proceeded to a pattern of nipping at the soft skin and planting kisses where he bit. In response, Elize clutched the back of his head with one hand and the other dug into his back, her hips arching into him. He could feel her heat, prompting him to slide a hand on her leg, up to her thighs and finally touching the source. He rubbed her clit with intent to make her wet although trailing his fingers along her folds and just before her opening he realized she was already very much so. He stroked her rhythmically, enjoying how she tossed and turned and clutched at the sheets before stopping abruptly with a big grin. At the same time he stopped stroking her, Elize stopped thrashing about. Her lips poked out into a pout.  


“Now, now, don’t be impatient princess,” rasped Alvin with a gentle smile.

“You’re such a tease,” the blonde huffed exasperated, followed by a breathy moan. Then another. And another. A chorus of sounds continued to flow from her as his fingers moved in and out of her rhythmically. Then, he stopped what he was doing abruptly again, and wiggled his eyebrows at Elize as he licked his fingers slick with her juices. He didn’t give her much time to react before he had spread her legs, put his head between them and put his tongue to work.  
Elize was glad he wasn’t holding himself back, as she rather enjoyed the treatment. Of course he did it so expertly—the pervert, although she couldn’t complain. His tongue alternated gliding in her folds and swirling on her clit. It was a little embarrassing but she couldn’t deny the pleasure she felt as a range of different sounds escaped her lips and her legs wrapped around his neck. Her hands also found their way into his wild hair clutching at it, and pulling as if to further bury his face deeper into her center. Frankly, he could do it all day and she would be satisfied. It was only when he slipped her tongue inside of her that she felt a sense of longing, a strong ache in her lower belly that the tingly feelings and the tremors could not quench.  


“P-Please…” the blonde begged, eyes half shut yet bright-eyed with an alluring expression: a mix of innocence and desperate desire. Alvin stopped what he was doing and slowly lifted his head, giving Elize an intense gaze pushing Elize to her limits.  
Her hair spilled provocatively on the sheets, skin shining with sweat, body poised openly in front of him.... She looked so cute... The sight before him made him want to ravish her, yet at the same time he didn't want to. He wanted to savor this time and be gentle with her, show another side of him self although she was making it really hard,challenging him with her eyes alone daring him to just take her.  
He shook his head. 

“What a lewd expression you have, “ joked Alvin, as he fought internally with him self about his next course of action. 

“Whose fault do you think this is? You better take responsibi—Ahhh!” A surprised moan escaped Elize as the tip entered her. 

“Way ahead of you, princess!” the older man responded, pushing deeper insider her, eliciting a longer pleased moan.  


He continued a slow rhythm of deep strokes, finding the blonde responding very well to it. Despite telling himself that these 'surprises' are just now something normal, he couldn't help but be amazed at her instinctive movements. She met each of his thrusts enhancing the feeling of their contact and took it a step further in twisting her hips, no doubt to feel all of him, and in turn causing him to feel all of her.  


As they continued on Alvin found him self being led by the rhythm of movements Elize made and he was happy to follow. Before he knew it, he found himself beneath her, starting again at a slow pace but rapidly reaching the pace they left off of. Soon, she was shaking and grinding her hips erratically so that he knew she was at her limit. Seeing her ride him so feverishly and vocalizing her desires—for him to go faster and harder was driving him over to the edge as well. As they both appeared to reach their peak...

“AHHHH YES DAADDDDDYYY!!!!”  


The mercenary's eyes fluttered snapped open and he stopped. Then, he turned his head away, face burning crimson as he felt himself deflate inside of the master spirit artes user.  
“Eh? What happened Alvin?” 

“Where did you learn that, Elize?” The older man inquired, evading the question, one of his hands covering his face that grew hotter as the younger girl inspected the condition of his penis. 

“Men and Women Beneath The Sheets Volume 69, It was recommended to me by Muzet and recommended to her by Milla before that... It said that it would really light the fire in this kind of situation.” 

The hand on Alvin's face moved to brush through his hair, stopping at his neck to rub it as he grinned sheepishly at the blonde. 

“I see. You might wanna carefully consider such things especially If Muzet is involved.”

“So, for you it doesn't work? Or are you just being a big fat liar?” 

At those words, the brunette's member twitched inside of the blonde's pale hands. She gasped in awe, her tiny prodding becoming tender caresses and soon long sensual strokes, amazed at the feeling of her companion growing hard due to her touch. 

“I'll take big fat liar,” replied Alvin huskily, pushing her down on the bed capturing her lips with his. 

A/N: So this came to existence because of a conversation about dad kinks, basically making light of how I'm not into it. Talking about dad kinks and this idea did not stop bothering me so I did my best and wrote it down. I think it would be better in a doujin format but whatever. I thought it was fun to write a dynamic of Alvin not being super aggressive in bed and instead it bein Elize because I mean I feel like she is someone who knows what she wants. Hope it was enjoyed.


End file.
